


The Checklist

by NocturnalDaydream



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: Back to School, Gen, My First AO3 Post, Old Work, Trolla, Trollan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalDaydream/pseuds/NocturnalDaydream
Summary: It was that time of year again for many young trollans at the Academy of Magic; many students were magically sent a scroll that listed to each specific student what they were required to bring to their classes.
Relationships: Montork & Orko (He-Man)
Kudos: 7





	The Checklist

It was that time of year again for many young trollans at the Academy of Magic; many students were magically sent a scroll that listed to each specific student what they were required to bring to their classes. Both Orko and his uncle Montork were in the younger magicians room. for Orko, it was his last year at the Academy. A pile of the required supplies were next to them as well as a school bag that had the same magical storage qualities as a magicians hat.

Montork, being the Headmaster and already knowing what his nephew needed, cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses and read the list. "Okay, quills?"

Orko then held up two yellow-red colored quill and placed it inside his school bag. "Check", the young trollan confirmed.

"Ink jars?", Orko carefully placed two medium sized jars of ink inside the pouch with the quills.

"Blank Scrolls?", Holding up at least ten scrolls before placing them on top of the other supplies.

"Crystal Vial set?", with extreme care, Orko levitated the vials so they wouldn't shatter like last years check off.

"Magical work gloves?", taking a pair of thick, dark maroon gloves. The student then placed the gloves underneath the vial set

" _Magical Studies_ book?", Montork continued. "Volume V", Orko added, holding up a brown book with the said title, written in gold.

" _Alchemy Level III_?", the young magician placed a copy of the blue and indigo book in the bag with the other.

_"Ancient Trollan History_?", Montork looked up from the list when he noticed his nephew grunted as he tried to lift the giant book himself. Chuckling, the elder trollan raised his staff, and levitated the ridiculously large book with the other supplies.

" _The T_ _errific and Terrible Creatures of Trolla_?"

"Uh...", Orko looked around the room. Where had he left it again? Montork looked around as well until his gaze stopped near the window, where his pet Gark, a giant red three eyed monster, was happily nibbling on the cover of the missing book through the open window.

"Gark! Take that out of your mouth!", the Elder trollan scolded. The two magicians then flew over to the open window to retrieve the book.

"Gark, that's one of my books for school, not a chew toy!", Orko pleaded with the gentle giant as he tugged at his book, trying to free it Garks mouth.

" **Grrrk**!", Gark pretty much believed that this was just a tug-o-war game between his two masters, thus continued to pull back on the new toy.

"Let go big fella! Now!", Montork ordered. As soon as he had said that, the giant monster immediately released the book as Orko pulled back, causing the younger trollan to fly back on top of his bed.

"Got it...", Orko declared, holding up the now drool covered, bite marked book. Montork sighed as he floated towards his nephew, "Hang on a sec..."

Montork raised his staff. A glow covered the ruined part of the book, after several moments, it was as good as new.

"Thanks", the young student then got up and placed the book inside the bag. "There. All finished"

"Not quite", the elder trollan slipped his hand into one of the pockets of his sleeves and pulled out a long, thin box. "Here you go, lad"

He then handed it to his bewildered nephew. Orko was shocked. Was this really...? He then quickly opened it to find it was true. His uncle was giving him his own wand. It was a black one with gold designs on it and a red gemstone at the top placed in the center.

"Yahoo! Thanks Unc!", Orko cried out happily as he grasped the wand while hugging his uncle.

"You welcome, lad", the elder trollan laughed softly at his nephews excitement, "consider this your gift for doing well at school and for a whole year of not getting sent to my office once"

The younger trollan quickly picked up his school bag. He paused at the door before turning towards Gark, who was still by the window. Orko raised his new wand as it glowed. An orb appeared in front of Gark until it morphed into a dark blue, shiny ball. The three eyed monster looked at it curiously until he took it into his mouth, biting down on it as it squeaked.

"That should keep him entertained for a while", Montork chuckled amusingly.

* * *

This is set way before Orko came to Eternia in the 2002 series. It's also my idea on how Orko got his wand. This is my only complete story from my Fanfiction account, decided to share it here.


End file.
